1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical test device suitable for determining the presence or concentration of chemical and biochemical components (analytes) in aqueous fluid samples and body fluids such as whole blood. Additionally, this invention relates to a method of using such test devices for determining the presence or concentration of an analyte and to processes for preparing such a test devices.
2. State of the Art
Medical studies have demonstrated that the incidence of serious complications resulting from diabetes, such as vision loss and kidney malfunction, can be significantly reduced by careful control of blood glucose levels. As a result, millions of diabetics use glucose testing devices daily to monitor their blood glucose concentrations. Additionally, a wide variety of other blood testing devices are used to determine the presence or concentration of other analytes, such as alcohol or cholesterol, in aqueous samples, such as blood.
Such blood testing devices typically employ either a dry chemistry reagent system or an electrochemical method to test for the analyte in the fluid sample. In recent years, electrochemical testing systems have become increasingly popular due to their small size and ease of use. Such electrochemical testing systems typically use electrochemistry to create an electrical signal which correlates to the concentration of the analyte in the aqueous sample.
Numerous electrochemical testing systems and related methods are known in the art. For example, European Patent Publication No. 0 255 291 B1, to Birch et al., describes methods and an apparatus for making electrochemical measurements, in particular but not exclusively for the purpose of carrying out microchemical testing on small liquid samples of biological, e.g. of clinical, origin.
European Patent Publication No.0 351 891 B1, to Hill et al., teaches a method of making an electrochemical sensor by printing. The sensor is used to detect, measure or monitor a given dissolved substrate in a mixture of dissolved substrates, most specifically glucose in body fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,250, to Cheney II et al., teaches a method of fabricating thin film electrochemical sensors for use in measuring subcutaneous or transdermal glucose. Fabrication of the sensors comprises placing a thin film base layer of insulating material onto a rigid substrate. Conductor elements for the sensors are formed on the base layer using contact mask photolithography and a thin film cover layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,999, to Diebold et al., teaches a method of fabricating thin film electrochemical devices which are suitable for biological applications using photolithography to define the electrode areas. The disclosures of each of the above patent specifications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
An excellent reference on materials and process for fabricating electronic components is Charles A. Harper, Handbook of Materials and Processes for Electronics, 1984, Library of Congress card number 76-95803. It provides detail process information on thick film, thin film and photoresist processes.
Existing electrochemical testing systems, however, have certain limitations from the perspective of the end user or the manufacturer. For example, some electrochemical testing systems are difficult or costly to manufacture. As a result, such devices are too expensive to be used on a daily basis by, for example, diabetics. Other electrochemical testing systems are not sufficiently accurate to detect certain analytes at very low concentrations or to give reliable measurements of the analyte's concentration. Additionally, many electrochemical devices are too large to be easily carried by those needing to test their blood on a regular basis throughout the day. Thus, a need exists for improved electrochemical test devices.